


Impura

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Mundos Escondidos [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Portuguese, Vampires
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Ele sorriu e desde aquele momento eu não consigo parar de pensar nele. Na pele dele, no pescoço dele, em como sentiria ter ele debaixo de mim.





	Impura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).

“Eu sinto muito Srta Yeon mas não tem nada que eu possa fazer para rescindir seu contrato no apartamento” a mulher no outro lado da mesa disse para mim “Não ao menos pelos próximos seis meses” 

Ela soa como se ela sentisse muito mesmo, mas eu sei que além do pesar tem a irritação por baixo. É a terceira vez que ela fala comigo em cinco dias, eu estou sendo irritante e insistente, eu não estou sendo a cliente dos sonhos que ela sempre disse que eu era, a que alugou o primeiro apartamento que ela mostrou e sempre pagava adiantado pelos ùltimos três anos e que dois meses antes tinha assinado o contrato de renovação de aluguel aceitando todos os reajustes e sem fazer nenhuma exigência. Eu posso sentir uma certa vergonha nisso, e também vergonha do simples fato de sentir vergonha, de me importar com o que o que essa mulher que eu mal conheço pensa de mim. Mamãe não sentiria dessa maneira, ou nenhuma das minhas irmãs. Eu não posso deixar de pensar que no meu lugar elas teriam conseguido a droga do contrato rescindido, mas é claro nenhuma delas estaria nessa situação para começar. 

“Se o problema é dinheiro, talvez nós poderíamos negociar parcelas ou algo assim” ela disse. 

“O problema não é dinheiro. Eu só quero um lugar mais perto da faculdade. Apenas isso” 

Ela olha para mim como se não acreditasse. Eu não sei o que é sobre mulheres mais velhas que sempre faz com que elas consigam ver através de mim. Ela pode ver que eu estou mentindo, embora ela esteja errado sobre o porquê. 

Ela riria se ela soubesse o porquê. E ela não entenderia. Em muitos níveis eu mesma não entendia. Eu devia estar acima dessas coisas. 

Cinco dias atrás ao invés de ir para a aula como eu tinha planejado ao sair da cama naquela manhã eu vim para cá e pedi para ser liberada do contrato do meu apartamento. Porque ao sair de casa eu conheci meu novo vizinho. Ele sorriu para mim entre as caixas de mudança, se apresentou. Ele sorriu e desde aquele momento eu não consigo parar de pensar nele. Na pele dele, no pescoço dele, em como sentiria ter ele debaixo de mim. 

E por causa disso eu tenho que ir embora daquele lugar. 

“Eu entendo, obrigada por tentar” eu digo finalmente e saio. 

Pelos últimos dias eu tenho ficado em um quarto de hotel no outro lado da cidade, mas a noite eu vou ter que voltar para o apartamento. Sra Gabino que tem uma chave extra para o apartamento em caso de emergências disse que ela não vai poder alimentar Rufus meu cachorro como ela fez ao longo dos últimos dias por causa de uma viagem de trabalho e eu não posso deixar ele passar fome só por causa dos meus desejos pessoais. 

Quando eu chego no prédio eu uso as escadas ao invés do elevador, a cada degrau eu penso nele, não no meu cachorro, mas no homem do apartamento ao lado, em tocar a campainha dele e me jogar nele e esperar pelo melhor. Mamãe sempre disse que ia acontecer um dia e eu não acreditei, eu acreditei que talvez esse tipo de desejo não tinha sido passado para mim, que talvez eu poderia realmente ser pura. 

Eu chego e Rufus vem até mim, ele lambe meu rosto enquanto seu rabo balança, quando eu pensava nele aqui eu pensava apenas em coisas como água, comida e as fezes no jornal para serem limpas, mas agora eu percebo que ele deve ter ficado bem confuso pela minha ausência. 

“Eu sinto muito querido” eu digo e afago atrás da orelha dele. 

Eu coloco a comida no potinho, troco a água e coloco os jornais sujos em uma sacola e coloco novos. E por um segundo me sinto muito bem a respeito de mim mesma. Aí eu ouço passos no corredor do lado de fora do apartamento e mesmo antes de olhar pelo olho mágico da porta eu sei que é ele, eu vejo ele procurando as chaves em seus bolsos por uns segundos antes de encontrá-las no bolso de trás dos jeans e eu sei que eu estou verdadeiramente perdida porque eu invejo as mãos dele por poderem tocar ele tão facilmente, tão casualmente. 

Minhas mãos vão para a maçaneta antes que eu possa pensar.

Ele sorri novamente quando ele me vê. E isso sela o destino dele. 

“Oi vizinha, não te vi nos últimos dias” 

“Oi. Eu poderia por favor usar o seu banheiro ? O meu está com alguns problemas de encanamento” 

“Claro, sem problema”  
Eu só tenho autocontrole o suficiente para esperar até que ele feche a porta. Então eu estou em cima dele, meus dentes rasgando a garganta dele, e o sangue arterial explodindo a minha volta, me preenchendo, me fazendo completa. Ele tenta gritar mas a pressão que eu faço é forte demais para qualquer som conseguir escapar, e logo ele perde a consciência, e eu continuo bebendo e bebendo. 

Mamãe sempre disse que eu saberia desde o primeiro momento que eu conhecesse ele, o primeiro homem que eu mataria. Como aconteceu com ela, e com minhas irmãs, e com todas as antepassadas que andavam entre nós. Alguns são feitos, mas nós da nossa família temos o privilégio de ser uma dinastia, nós nascemos, nós crescemos na luz mas nós viemos de sombras e as sombras nós sempre retornamos. 

Quando eu me sinto cheia eu continuo deitada ao lado dele, ele ainda está meio quente apesar de seu coração já ter parado de bater. Eu sinto uma pontada de culpa, mas não tanto como eu passei a minha vida inteira imaginando que eu sentiria. E maior do que a culpa eu me sinto grata por ele, por ter sido meu primeiro, por ter feito fácil. Haverá outros, mas eu dúvido que o sangue deles terá um gosto tão doce quanto o dele. 

Quando o sol se pôr eu vou ligar para minha mãe e ela vai vir junto com as minhas irmãs me ajudar limpar a bagunça. Elas vão me abraçar e eu finalmente vou ser completamente como uma delas. 

Eu noto no canto que algumas das caixas da mudança ainda estavam seladas. 

“Eu sinto muito querido” eu digo e afago atrás da orelha dele. 

A pele dele está começando a ficar fria, mas o sangue dele que ainda corre dentro de mim me mantém aquecida por nós dois. 


End file.
